Syukuri Nikmatmu!
by shianata55
Summary: Len dan Kaito berdiskusi tentang 'enakan menjadi pendek atau jadi tinggi'. Sampai-sampai, mereka membuat seminar gaje! Beneran deh! Mendingan jangan dibaca! Shi ngebuat Fanfic aneh! Humornya mungkin gak ada? Entahlah ... /"Kaito, enak gak sih jadi tinggi?"/"Hargai perasaan kami dong!"/ berani R&R?


Syukuri nikmatmu, Len, Kaito!

Disclaimer: Shi Cuma minjem karakternya Vocaloid doang kok …

* * *

Di Sekolah bernama Vocaloid Gakuen, dua orang _couple_*digaplok*—maksud saya, dua orang sahabat karib sedang mengobrol dikantin. Padahal ini sudah waktunya masuk kekelas. Maklum, anak "_baik"_.

"He, Kaito, enak gak sih jadi tinggi?" tanya bocah _shota_ *digaplok_again*_ yang berambut _honeyblode_ melirik temannya yang berambut _ocean blue _yang sedang mencoba es krim rasa baru, rasa daun melinjo.

"Hm, nggak enak banget tau, Len," jawab si rambut biru, Kaito dengan datarnya. "Es krimnya enak!"

"Cobain dong!" kata Len menyambar sendok es krim yang dipegang Kaito(Shi: cieciecie, ciuman gak langsung *ditabok Len+Kaito*). Lalu dia mencobanya. _Glek, rasa apaan nih?!_

"Gimana? Enak kan?" tanya Kaito menyambar sendok es krimnya kembali.

"ENAK NDASMU!"

"KAITOO! LENN! JANGAN OOT, DONG! DURASINYA CUMA BEBERAPA MENIT TAU!" teriak Shi nongol sambil membawa majalah dan memukul-mukul majalah itu.

"Eh?! Cepetan Kaito! Ini udah waktunya kau ngomong!" bisik Len. "Nanti keburu Shi ngamuk."

Entah bagaimana, bisikan Len terdengar oleh Shi.

"_NANI?!_ LEN! KAITO! GUE BUNUH LU BERDUAA!" Dan entah bagaimana, muncul _katana_ milik Gakupo muncul ditangan Shi. Lalu Shi langsung mengejar Len dan Kaito.

_Please wait a second…._

* * *

_**-Skip**_

* * *

"Ja, Kaito, enak gak sih jadi tinggi?" tanya Len mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Hm, nggak enak banget, tau!" jawab Kaito. "Enakan jadi pendek!"

"Jadi pendek? Gak salah tuh?" tanya Len heran. "Nih, kalo jadi pendek …."

(Ayo ikuti seminar Len, "Enakan Jadi Tinggi Daripada Jadi Pendek".)

Fakta gak enaknya menjadi pendek:

-Kalo jalan bareng temen yang tinggi, berasa ngomong sama ketek.

-Kalo main basket/sepakbola, gak bisa nge-_shoot_ ke_ ring_ (basket), gak bisa jadi _keeper_ (sepak bola).

-Kalo duduk dibelakang, papan tulis gak keliatan karena ditutupi orang yang duduk didepan lebih tinggi.

-Kalo—

"STOOP!" teriak Kaito yang membuat seminar Len dihentikan sementara. "Aku tidak setuju tentang ini!"

"Ya? Ada pertanyaan, Kaito?" tanya Len seperti _host_.

"Fakta-fakta ini membuatku mual!" jawab Kaito yang membuat semua orang yang menghadiri seminar Len _sweatdrop_.

"Ini adalah perasaan kami, yang bertubuh pendek!" seru Nata, OC Shi, yang mengikuti seminar Len.

"Hargai perasaan kami dong!" seru Fuyuuki, OC Shi juga, yang mengikuti seminar Len.

"Aku juga akan mengadakan seminar!" seru Kaito.

(Ayo ikuti seminar Kaito, "Enakan Jadi Pendek Daripada Jadi Tinggi!")

Fakta-fakta:

-Kalo naik bus/kereta, bisa pake harga anak kecil

-Kalo main—

"WOY, INI APA-APAAN SIH?!" teriak Shi masuk kedalam seminar Kaito.

"Shi-chan! Ayo ikut seminarku!" seru Kaito dan Len.

"Ngapain kalian pake _netbook-_ku juga?! Emangnya kalian gak punya laptop sendiri apa?!" tanya Shi. "Tuh kan, memorinya jadi banyak!" Shi langsung menghapus dokumen tentang "Enakan Jadi Tinggi Daripada Jadi Pendek" dan "Enakan Jadi Pendek Daripada Jadi Tinggi".

"Jangan diapuus!" seru Kaito dan Len barengan.

"Bodo amat! Ini banyak kenangan tau!" seru Shi segera mencabut kabel _infocus_ yang dipakai. "Tuh kan, ada virusnya! _Flashdisk_ kalian ada virusnya ya?!" Shi melihat di Smudup (nama disamarkan agar Shi tidak promosi lagi).

"Eh? Oh iya, _flashdisk_ yang ini ada virusnya," kata Len melihat _flashdisk_-nya.

"_KUSO!"_ Shi langsung membogem Len. Len terkapar. Satu korban.

"Ja, Shi-chan, apa kau akan membela seminarku?" tanya Kaito dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Gak," jawab Shi datar, dingin, dan mungkin nggak nge-jleb.

"Yah, ka, kasian b-ba, banget kau Kai," Len berdiri perlahan-lahan. "Aku he-heran, kenapa Kaito bi, bisa jadi Penjilat kayak gitu—"

"AKU BUKAN PENJILAT!" Kaito langsung membogem Len juga. Len terkapar kembali.

"Yaudah, nistain aja si Len. Aku mau main _osu!_ dulu," kata Shi mencari jalan keluar/toilet—entarlah—dari seminar Kaito.

"Ohya, syukuri aja sih jadi pendek, jadi tinggi. Aku aja mau jadi tinggi!" kata Shi agak geregetan karena dia tidak tinggi-tinggi X'(

"O-oh … _souka_," kata Kaito _sweatdrop_. "Eh, nyari apaan, Shi-chan?"

"Itu lho … toilet dimana, ya?" tanya Shi nyari toilet.

"E-emang, ma-mau ng-ngapain kesana?" tanya Len bangun dari mati surinya *shidigaplok*

"Ya mau buang air lah!" jawab Shi dengan judes.

"Oh, ki-kirain mau IY—"

"GAK MUNGKIN LHA! DASAR!" teriak Shi membogem Len lagi.

"A, aku belom ngomong apapun …," kata Len. Lalu dia sakaratul maut.

"Yaudah. Fic ini berakhir dengan tidak elit nya!" kata Shi. Lalu dia tertawa nista, gaje? Memang.

Semuanya pun terdiam …

* * *

**FIN!**

* * *

**Shi's notes:**

* * *

HWAHAHAHA … SAYA LAGI "GAK SEHAT" NIH. JADI BUAT FANFIC KAYAK GINI! HWAHAHAHA! MAAF YA, KALO GAJE, DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN TIDAK JELAS!

GOMENE!

Tertanda: Shi yang lagi gila…


End file.
